When a vehicle is in a traction control mode, the object is to keep the drive wheels from spinning relative to the road surface. This is accomplished by systematically applying and releasing braking pressure and/or reducing engine torque so that the wheels are always at approximately the maximum rotational speed of engagement with the road surface whereby the wheels maintain traction and do not begin to slip relative to the road surface.
Typically, a lamp is provided for indicating whether the traction control system is enabled or disabled. A switch is also normally provided to allow a user of the vehicle to enable or disable the traction control system thereby causing the lamp to be either ON or OFF. The lamp and the switch each typically require a separate connection to a common microcontroller.